Many devices use consumable items during operation. For example, some devices are powered by consumable items, such as automobiles that are powered by gasoline and laptop computers that are powered by one or more batteries. Other devices transform consumable items, such as printers that print on paper and cooking devices that cook food ingredients.
In all of these cases, however, a number of factors can reduce how efficiently or effectively a device can use a consumable item. For example, a consuming device may be able to use any of a number of different types or qualities of consumable items. In this case, the device may not know which type or quality of consumable item is currently being used, causing the device to use the consumable item less efficiently. Consider an automobile that is able to use gasoline having a number different octane ratings. Because the automobile does not know which octane rating is currently being used, the engine may use the gasoline less efficiently. Moreover, it may be impractical to have an operator provide a signal to a device indicating which type or quality of consumable item is being used.
Similarly, a device may more efficiently or effectively use different consumable items at different times. For example, an engine that has recently been tuned-up may be able to more efficiently use a gasoline having a particular octane rating while an engine that has none recently been tuned-up may be able to more efficiently use a gasoline having a different octane rating.
External factors may also determine how efficiently or effectively a device can use a consumable item. For example, a current altitude or outside temperature may determine how efficiently an automobile is able to use gasoline. Moreover, if the automobile was aware of the current altitude and outside temperature, it may be able to use the gasoline more efficiently. It may not be practical, however, to equip all automobiles with altitude and/or temperature sensors.
Thus, a device may receive a consumable item that it is unable to efficiently and/or effectively use.